Arginine vasopressin (AVP) is a neurohypophyseal (posterior pituitary) nonapeptide that plays an important regulatory role in individuals with respect to a number of functions. These include: (a) antidiuretic effects by acting on specific receptors in the kidney; (b) vasopressor effects which, in concert with other peptide hormones, regulate systemic arterial pressure; (c) modulation of the stress response by direct stimulation of release of corticotropin (ACTH) and by enhancement of ACTH release by corticotropin releasing factor; (d) enhancement of learning and memory; (e) functioning as a neurotransmitter; and (f) positive regulation of immune function by providing a helper signal for induction of the lymphokine gamma interferon (IFN) (Johnson, H. M., W. L. Farrar, and B. A. Torres [1982] J. Immunol. 129:963; and Johnson, H. M. and B. A. Torres [1985]J. Immunol. 135:773s). To date the sole approach to modulation of AVP activity has been through the use of competitive antagonists for receptors (Manning, M. and Sawyer, W. H. in Vasopressin [ed. Schrier, R. W.] 131-144, Raven Press, New York, 1985; and Stassen, F. L., Heckman, G. D., Schmidt, D. B., Stefankiewicz, J., Sulat, L., Huffman, W. F., Moore, M. M., and Kinter, L. B. in Vasopressin [ed. Schrier, R. W.] 145-154, Raven Press, New York, 1985).
Recently issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,901 is directed to ".beta.-Indolyalanyl or .beta.-Indolylglycinyl Vasopressin Antagonists," and U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,199 is directed to "Diuretic Compositions and Methods of Producing Diuresis." The latter patent results from a divisional application of the former patent. These patents disclose AVP antagonists and their use as diuretics.